The Daisy's Love Show
by IslaTheFairyOfIce
Summary: Daisy's love show continues on a new account! Daisy and Moonflower started a relationship show. Some cats may gat they ears shredded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So my email got deleted so I had to get a new account. I was to lazy to re-post the chapters so I'll do new ones. I am IslaTheIceFairy, only now I'm IslaTheFairyOfIce.**

**Anyway, the winner of who will be the assistant was obvious.**

Episode 5

-Hello , she-cats and toms! This will be an exciting episode!- Daisy meowed.

-Today we have Graystripe and Millie to the show!- Moonflower said.

-Woah, woah, woah. Aren't you forgetting something?- a voice interrupted.

-Oh. Well, we know we said that the winner has to have at least five votes, but not many people voted, and the choice was obvious anyway. – Daisy explained.

-Please welcome our new assistant, Tawnypelt!- Moonflower yelled into the microphone.

Tawnypelt jumped on the stage. –I am so happy I won! Rowy-clawy was so happy for me!- she meowed happily. – Altough that good-for-nothing father of mine was trying to convince me to kill you and take over the show. Bah! Who'd pay me, then?- she added.

-May we come up there, too?- an annoyed voice hissed. –You're not a very patient she-cat, are you, Millie?- Daisy asked. Millie snorted. –The only reason I came to this show is to find out if Graystripe is hiding anything from me!- she hissed.

-Millie! I'm not like Firestar! I wouldn't send letters to my former love!- Graystripe defended himself. He turned to Daisy and Moonflower:- I swear, I didn't send Silverstream any letters or anything.- he said. –Don't worry; we don't think you did. Well at leaset we don't have proof. Anyway, Graystripe, we won't make your life misrable today. – Moonflower said. To Daisy she added quietly:-Mostly because we can't.-

-Anyway, today we will talk about Millie and the way she acts in this relationship-Daisy explained.-So Millie, is it true you weren't as good to your other kits after Briarlight's accident.- she asked To Tawnypelt she whispered:- Tell Stonefur to lock the doors and don't let any tortoiseshell younger that 2 years in.- Tawnypelt nodded and ran of to tell the instructions to the main security guard. –And bring me some coffe! This one is completly disqusting.- Moonflower called after her.

Millie gave Daisy a suspicious look. –What were you telling to that ShadowClan tortie?- she asked. –Nothing.- Daisy said. –So, you still haven't my question.- she added.

Millie sighed. –For StarClan's sake! Why is everyone attacking me for that? I get a billion death therats a day for that! Yes, I did treat Briar-baby better than Blossomfall, but she can't move her legs! She could die anytime soon! Blossomfall needs to understand she's not my only kit! And what was she thinking, wandering off into that tunnel all by herself? I don't need another kit on a deathbed! I- Mille stopped and passed out because she was talking too fast.

Graystripe murmured something like ''thank StarClan'' and turned to Daisy:- You know, if I knew what kind of mate she would be, I'd never ask her to be my mate. She worries just about anything she can.''Oh, what if Bumbly doesn't have a warm enough sweater? I forgot to tell Blossyly not to eat her supper cold!'' She drives me crazy! By the way, whats up with the lock-the-doors-and-don't-let-a-2-year-old-tortie-in? Blossomfall wouldn't... attack Millie or whatever you thought- he said.

-Oh, we weren't talking about Blossomfall. We were having trouble with that ShadowClan she-cat Olivenose. She said she is a huge fan and tries to break in the building everytime we have a show.- Daisy explained.

-You know, Silverstream is my son-in-law's niece, and she's a very nice she cat. She bakes delicious tuna cakes. Why did you mate Millie?- Moonflower hissed at Graystripe. –You were so much better with Sil.-

-Believe me, I regret taking Millie as a mate every day of my life.- Graystripe said.

-Where is Tawnypelt with my coffe?- Moonflower suddenly remembered that the ShadowClan she-cat wasn't there. In that moment Tawnypelt rushed in with a cup of coffe and a letter.

-Well, it was about time.- Moonflower grumbled. –Sorry- Tawnypelt panted. –Olivenose tried to break in again and this time she brought some she-cat named Minfur with her!- she explained. –Who's Mintfur?- Daisy asked. –No idea.- Tawnypelt answered.- Oh, and the mail man gave me this letter for you. It's from Mousefur.- she added.

-A letter? What is this, 19. century?- Daisy murmured. She read the letter. –Moonflower, look; Mousefur has some information about our next couple.- she said. Moonflower read the letter and said meanly : -Well, well. Looks like our next couple's tom will be in BIG trouble.-

-That's all for today, folks! Bye!- Daisy meowed.

**An extra long episode. For those two-three weeks without episodes. Who do you think the next couple will be? Hint: A power-hungry tom and a she-cat that did not wanna believe that. Hint: It's not who you think it is (probably).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our couple was originally ClearXStorm. Changed to TigerXSasha due to several reasons.**

Episode 6

-Hi cats!- Daisy said happily.

–Well, look who's cheerful today.- Moonflower commented.

- Cherrypaw made her first chocholate-chip cookies today!- Daisy meowed excitedly. Moonflower rolled her eyes. –Yeah, whatever. So, who's our couple today?- Daisy gave her a strange look.

- Didn't you read the script?- she asked. Moonflower sighed.

- I didn't have time. Snowfur came over to borrow my _Fabulous Bride _magazines to make Cinderheart's dress. You know, for her and Lionblaze's wedding in June.- she meowed.-And you know Snowfur.- Daisy nodded.

–Anyway, our couple today is Tigerstar and Sasha!- she said.

-So that's why we have a protective glass around our seats...- she murmured. Tigerstar and Sasha jumped onto the stage.

–So, tell us a little bit about you relationship. Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Romantic?- Daisy asked.

–He's a horrible mate! Our house is full of blood! He never showers, he always wants his steak with extra blood and he never listents to me! His idea of 'romantic' date is to sneak in a cinema and watch a horror movie!- Sasha hissed.

–But last time I choose a movie you would like! With romance and everything!- Tigerstar growled.

–A action movie with pretty female twolegs is not a movie I would like!- Sasha spat.

–I wish I stayed with Goldenflower!- Tigerstar hissed.

-Well why don't you get back with her!- Sasha yowled.

-Well, I tried, but she doesn't want near me! I almost started begging her, but she said she'd call her lawyer!- Tigerstar said miserably, more to Daisy and Moonflower that to Sasha.

-Aww, you poor thing!-Daisy meowed.- Wait, who's Goldie's lawyer anyway?-

-It's that guy Gray Wing, one of the most wanted lawyers in tje Clans- Moonflower replied.

-How do you know that?- Tigerstar asked.

-Well, Goldie and Daisy and I and many other she-cat are all in the 'Gossiper' club. There we share our gossip. Me, Daisy, Goldenflower and Mousefur are the most respected members- we usually bring the best gossip and have the best resorces.- Moonflower explained.

-Hey! Is everyone forgeting me?! The only one here who acctully has a problem?!- Sasha growled.

-Nah, we're done with ya'. Tawnypelt, tell Stone- wait, where's Tawnypelt?- Daisy asked surprised.

In that moment Stonefur dashed in panting.

-Tawnypelt called me and said she couldn't come 'cuz today is her kits' birthsday!- Stonefur panted.

-Well, she could've told us. Anyway, while you're her, get Sasha out of our studio while we chat with Tigerstar.- Daisy said.

Stonefur nodded. –Yes, ma'm!- he said and grabbed Sasha-who was complaining and hissing and cursing- by the tail and kicked her out of the studio.

-So, Tigerstar, have we ever thanked you that you gave us those letters form Spottedleaf's –Daisy half spat the name -house?-

-Well, no. But it was my pleasure to ruin Firestar's life. But something makes me think you don't like Spottedleaf a lot?- Tigertstar meowed.

-Of course not! She always says how horrible our club is and how we shouldn't gossip! Please! I mean, her hobby is writing poems! POEMS!- Moonflower hissed. Tigerstar nodded with understanding.

-Oh yes, I know the feeling. Which is why I wanna get back with Goldenflower. She knows what real hobbies are- Sasha wanted me to stop playing paintball and star reading books! I mean seriously!- Tigerstar shook his head. –Anyway, how did Goldie-honey get Gray Wing- one of the most wanted lawyers in the Clans as her lawyer.- he asked.

-From what I've heard , Gray Wing always wanted to be a lawyer on a case that has to do with you, the most evil cat there is. – Daisy said.

-It would be good for his career- Moonflower added.

-HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO INTERVIEW THE CATS, NOT CHAT WITH THEM!- a voice yelled.

-Yo, Nightflower, chill a little. We'll end the show.- Daisy meowed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Tigerstar. – How about a coffe next Saturday in the 'Willowbreeze's Lovley Coffe'? I can tell you stuff on how to make Firestar's life even worse.-

-Sure!- Tigerstar said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Another episode! Tansy, thanks for the nice reviews, by the way! **

Episode 7

-Hello everycat and welcome to Daisy's Love Show!- Daisy meowed. –Today's couple has a relationship you really don't wanna have- you never know if ups or downs in your relationship will win! Please welcome to the show...-Daisy made a dramatic pause there- Squirrelflight and Bramblestar!-

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar jumped onto the stage.

-Thanks for having us on your show, Daisy-Bramblestar said.- But where is that co-host of yours? Moonflower, is it?-

-That's acctually a good question, Bramblestar. And where's your sister? Yestarday was her kits' birsthday so she wasn't here, but where is she now?- Daisy said, confused.

-Sorry I'm late!- Tawnypelt dashed in. –There was a traffic jam near the SnadowClan and ThunderClan border. Apperently some idiot was on his phone and didn't notice the green light and then some guy started shouting that he's a moron and then they started fighting and-

-Okay, okay, we got it.-Daisy cut her. –Have you seen Moonflower, by the way?- she asked.

Tawnypelt shook her head. In that moment Moonflower rushed in holding a pink Cattel purse.

-Sorry I'm late. But it was urgent.-Moonflower explained quickly. Daisy rolled her eyes.

-Lets just get the show going, okay?- she said.-She turned to Bramblestar. –So, you two broke up when you found out that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf weren't your kits, is that right?- she asked

Bramblestar nodded. –Yes, but we got back together.-

-And you choose Squirrelflight as your daputy, too. Why is that?- Daisy asked.

Bramblestar shrugged, -I know know that Squirrel-love did everything she did to help her sister. I guess I'd probably do that for Tawny.-

-Aw, you're such a great brother! But wouldn't have to. I wouldn't go have kits with some WindClan jerk- Tawnypelt meowed.

-That is true- Bramblestar admitted.

-It's not Leafpool's fault! She did it for the best reasons!- Squirrelflight defended her sister.

-Best reasons? And what are those?- Daisy asked.

-Well, um... Um...- Squirrelflight was trying to find a reason.

-You know, I've always wondered why do you always defend Leafpool. I know you're her sister, but you appear to agree with her on just about everything-Moonflower said.

Squirrelflight leaned closer.

-Between you and me, I absolutly disagree with my sis's actions.-she whispered –But what could I do? I couldn't just tell her ''deal with it'', could I?-

Daisy nodded.-Yes, you couldn't. But why didn't you tell Bramblestar that those weren't his kits?-

-Well, I wanted to! But Leafpool wouldn't let me! She said that maybe we couldn't trust Bramblestar- Squirrelflight hissed.

-What?!- Tawnypelt schreeched. –HOW DOES THAT &/%/=(%$#$ DARE TO TELL YOU TO LIE TO MY BROTHER ABOUT HER HALF-CLAN KITS?! HOW DARES SHE CALL HIM DISLOYAL?! SHE'S THE CODE BREAKER!-

-Tawnypelt, calm down.- Daisy tried to calm Tawnypelt down.

-I'M GOING TO HER HOUSE THIS INSTANT AND I SWEAR I'LL DO ANYTHING THAT IS IN MY POWER TO RUIN HER LIFE!- Tawnypelt yelled like a maniac and ran out of studio.

-Hallo? Police? There's a crazy cat running towards Leafpool's house- no, I don't know the address- in order to ruin her life.-Moonflower called the police.-Why? Well, she cares about her brother a lot- how did you know it was Tawnypelt? This isn't the first time you recive a call like this? Uh-oh. So you know you might have to bring military with you? Good. Bye!-

Moonflowrer gave Bramblestar a strange look.

-They say this is the fifth time sombody called them and told them a she-cat was trying to murder someone 'cuz they called her brother disloyal. And apparently you did the same thing. I've heard of siblings who are really loyal to each other, but woah!-

-Tawny and I are best buddies! We're really protective of each other.- Bramblestar said happiliy.

-Squirrelflight? Do you know any of this?- Daisy asked.

Squirrelflight sighed. –Yep. Tawnypelt attacked me when the truth came out. She didn't blame Leafpool as much. And have you seen Brambley's records? He was on trial for attacking Blackstar,Russetfur –both called Tawnypelt disloyal, by the way,- Kinkfur, that WindClan tom Whiskernose...-

-Gosh, how many cats did you attack ?- Daisy said wide-eyed.

-Only five or six... maybe seven..- Bramblestar replied.

-Okay... well, that's all for tonight! You can go home! Bye!- Daisy moewed.

-Well, that was... an intresting episode- Moonflower said.

Daisy nodded.-I know. Why were you late, by the way?-

-You won't believe it! Mousefur called me and said that she just found out that-

Moonflower was cut by Nightflower who yelled :-That's all for today!-

**A CLIFFHANGER! What did Mousefur tell Moonflower?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another episode!**

**Tansy-No, Mousefur didn't tell that to Moonflower. But a good guess! **

Episode 8

-Hello everycat! Welcome to Daisy's Love Show!- Daisy meowed. –Today's couple is rather famous one!-

Moonflower nodded. –Yes. Today on our show we have Dovewing and Bumblestripe!-

Dovewing and Bumblestripe padded on the stage. Dovewing was yelling in her phone.

-Who's she talking to?- Moonflower asked Bumblestripe.

-Tigerheart- he said and rolled his eyes. –The guy just can't accept I'm Dovey's boyfriend now.-

-You suit her much better. And you're not born in a family with two evil morons who epicly failed to conquer the world- Daisy told him. – No offence, Tawnypelt.-

-Thanks- he said. When he noticed Tawnypelt, he started looking uncomftarble.

-Um, Tawnypelt... I hope you don't mind...-he started.

-Nah, chill a little. Besides, I don't want my son to date a ThunderClan she-cat.- she growled.

In the meantime Dovewing fineshed talking- or better to say yelling at Tigerheart.

-Sorry- she said –He accused me of stealing his favourit pillow.-

-You mean Fluffy?- Tawnypelt asked – That pink unicorn-shaped pillow?-

-Maybe?- Dovewing said. –I didn't even know he has a favourite pillow.-

-I think I saw Dawnpelt with that pillow about... three weeks ago.- Tawnypelt thought.

-Perhaps she borrowed it and forgot to return it?- Daisy guessed.

-Or maybe Flametail took it?- Moonflower wondered.

- Nah, he didn't visit since last week, and Tiggy had his favourite pillow then.- Tawnypelt meowed.

-Wait, wasn't this supposed to be about Dovewing and me?- Bumblestripe asked. –Not about finding out who took Tigerheart's pink unicorn-shaped pillow named Fluffy?-

-Sorry, Bumblestripe, but we all know your relatioship's perfect- Daisy said.

-Well, thanks- Bumblestripe started but was cut off by Daisy. –So it's nothing fun to talk about.-

Dovewing rolledher eyes. –Nevermind, Bumbly, let's go out to Willowbreeze's Lovley Cafe.-

-Good idea, babe- Bumblestripe said.

-Now- Moonflower said after the two left. –Who was the last person who saw the pillow?_

-Me!- Tigerheart dashed in. –I heard you're arguing about who stole Fluffy, so I just had to come over to help! I'm worried I'll never see Fluffy again!-

Daisy backed away from Tigerheart slowly. –Okay...- she said. To Moonflower she whispered:–That boy is mad!-

-So, when did you last see your... um... pillow?- Moonflower asked.

-This morning, when I woke up- he said. –When I came back after shower, he wasn't there!-

-Wait, Fluffy is MALE?!- Daisy asked, eyes wide.

-Yes, why do you ask?- Tigerheart said.

-No reason.- Daisy meowed quickly.

- So, who has an alibi while you were showering?- Moonflower asked.

-In the house were only Mum, Dad, Dawnpelt and me- Flametail doesn't live with us anymore- Tigerheart said. –Dad and Dawnpelt were watching soccer and Mum was making breakfast.-

-So, everyone has an alibi, although Tawnypelt's wasn't conifromed by anyone-but she doesn't have a motive to steal Fluffy- heck, noone has a motive!- Moonflower hissed angrily .

-We'll never find out who stole Fluffy!- Tigerheart wailed.

In that moment someone's phone started ringing. The ringtone was My Little Pony theme song.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Ooooooooooooh-My Little Pony!_ It echoed.

-That's my phone!- Tigerheart said. –Hello?_

-You know what, Tawnypelt? You're son's a failure.- Daisy told Tawnypelt.

Tawnypelt sighed.- I know. By the way, what did Mousefur tell you in the last episode?-

-How do you know that?- Moonflower asked. –You weren't there, you were attacking Leafpool.-

-Yeah, but I rewatched the episode.- Tawnypelt explained.

-Well, I'm not sure if we should tell you...- Moonflower meowed.

-Yep, because you _won't _be happy...- Daisy said.

-Just tell me already!- Tawnypelt said, slightly annoyed.

-Um, so you know Dawnpelt is in college? – Daisy asked.

-Yes, she is in Mothflight's University- Tawnypelt answered, surprised.

- Well, Mousefur told me that Goldenflower told her that Mistystar told her that Swiftbreeze told her...- Moonflower started.

3 HOURS LATER

-...that Kinkfur told her that Dawnpelt was... um... expeled. – Moonflower finished, clearly uncomfartable.

-WHAT?!- Tawnypelt, who was half asleep, sceramed. – EXPELED?! DAWNPELT WAS EXPELED?! FOR WHAT?!-

-Apperently the principal caught her spraying 'JAYFEATHER STINKS' all over the university- Daisy said, a little frightened of Tawnypelt.

-HOW DARE MY DAUGHTER GET EXPELLED!- Tawnypelt yelled and ran out of studio.

-Good news, everyone!- Tigerheart, who in the meantime finished his phone call, said. –Flametail came by and found when he went to the bathrom he saw Fluffy sitting on the toilet! Dad said Flametail almost had a heart-attack! And why's Mum so angry?-

-She just found out that your sister was expeled- Daisy told him.

-Dawnpelt was expeled?!- Tigerheart asked wide-eyed.

-Didn't you know that?- Daisy asked.

Tigerheart shook his head. –No, I'm in Tall Shadow's University.-

-Oh, yeah, Tawnypelt did say something about that- Moonflower remebered.

-Anyway, that was all for today's show, so bye!-

**Did you like it? This was my fav episode so far!**

**Note: I don't know how collages look in USA or Great Britain so I did them the best I could. I hope you don't mind!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Are you all ready for the new episode? Of course you are.**

Episode 9

-Hi everyone!- Daisy meowed. –Before we start with today's show, I just want to say that Tawnypelt isn't going to be in today's episode-and maybe a few other episodes. She is desparete for Dawnpelt to get in a collage- can't say I blame her- and has stayed home with her so they can find a collage who would accept Dawnpelt- which is not going to be easy.-

-What kind of collage would take Dawnpelt in?- Moonflower commented.

-Don't ask me. Maybe Tigerstar's University for Futere Villains?- Daisy wondered.

-Nope, you know they only take in cats who have broken the law at least once.- Moonflower said.

-Also, since Tawnypelt isn't with us today, we had to get a temporary assistant. The only one who wanted the job was...um...- Daisy gulped.-Honey.-

A golden she cat jumped on the stage happily.

-Hi, my name is Honey!- she said. –I am so happy to be this show's new assistant!-

-Temporary assistant- Daisy corrected her.

-All the same!- she said.

-So, um, today's couple are Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves!- Moonflower meowed.

-Hollyleaf! HOLLYLEAF!- somebody yelled.

-Nightflower?- Daisy asked surprised. –You know, just because you're the director doesn't mean you can- HEY!-

Daisy was pushed aside by Nighflower who was running towards Hollyleaf.

-Hi!- she said excited. –I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?-

-Um... sure?-Hollyleaf said and signed a copy of ThunderFan magazine with her piciture on the cover.-Here you go!-

-Thanks!- Nightflower said and padded away.

-That was weird.- Hollyleaf muttered to Fallen Leaves.

-So Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves, you got married last leaf-fall, am I right?- Moonflower said looking at her notes.

Fallen Leaves nodded. –Yes. That's our favourite season.-

-Why?-

-Well, it's beautiful and colorful- Hollyleaf answered. –Even tough there's not much prey, the forest looks beautiful.-

-That is true- Daisy agreed.

-Look, here's our wedding picture!- Hollyleaf took a picture out of her bag. –Doesn't the background look wonderful?-

-It does- Moonflower agreed. –And your dress looks amazing! Who made it?-

-Mum did- Hollyleaf said. –She also made your tuxedo, didn't she, Fallen Leaves?-

-Yes, Holly, sweetie- Fallen Leaves said. – Squirrelflight is great at making fancy clothes!-

-Wait, Squirrelflight?- Daisy interrupted. –What about Leafpool?-

-What about Leafpool?- Hollyleaf asked.

-Well, she's your real mother, isn't she?- Daisy said. –Why do you say Squirrelflight is your Mum?-

-Because she, unlike Leafpool, didn't run away with some WindClan jerk she calls my father, and found a good, loyal, _ThunderClan _mate who is a great father- Hollyleaf explained.

-Yeah, Bramblestar's awsome!- Fallen Leaves said. –He and I went fishing the other day! It was fun!-

- And Crowfeather? Have you ever met him?- Moonflower asked.

Fallen Leaves snorted. –Wish I didn't. He's so boring.-

-Yeah- Hollyleaf agreed. –He's a horrible father, too.-

-And he's annoying- Honey put in. –I tried to talk to him once, but all he did was murmur something that sounded like ''Gonner bats are so weired**''. **What does that even mean?- Moonflower rolled her eyes. –I think that was acctualy supposed to be ''Loner cats are so weird.''. It makes a little more sence. What did you even ask him?-

-I just asked him if he has ever eaten green worms ice cream- Honey answered with a strange look in her eyes.- It's delicious!-

-Okay...- Daisy said, a little frightened of Honey now.

-Um, anyway, we have to go now, right, Fallen Leaves?- Hollyleaf said quickly, not wanting to stay in the room for any longer.

-Yeah- Fallen Leaves answered. –We need to go... shopping! That's right, shopping. For... for Jayfeather's new herbs bag! Yeah, that's right! He asked us to buy a new bag for herbs because his old one was... um... because he gave it to his third cousin...-

-Josh- Hollyleaf put in quickly. –His third cousin Josh. He is Firestar's sister's daughter's brother's son. Isn't that right, Fally?-

-Yes, exactly- Fallen Leaves meowed uncomortably. –So... we gotta get going!-

They rushed out of the studio.

- I hope they find the right bag!- Honey chriped.

Moonflower and Daisy looked at each other. –Well, um... that's all for today and bye!-

**The return of Honey! Dun dun dun! If you've read Daisy's Love Show from my first account, you'll know who she is. And yes, she is based on Pinkie Pie from MLP FiM, if anybody wants to know. And yes, I do love Hollyleaf.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two episodes in two days!  
**

Episode 10

-Hi everyone!- Daisy meowed. – Our last episode was quite exciting, wasn't it?-

Moonflower nodded. –Yes. Who knew that Nightflower is a fan of Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight loves making fancy clothes, Honey loves green worms ice-cream and Jayfeather needs a new herbs bag!-

-I'm not sure he actually needed a new bag- Daisy whispered –I'm not sure he actually has a third cousin named Josh!-

-Well, anyway- Moonflower said, ignoring Daisy. –Today we have a very busy couple.-

Daisy nodded. –That's right; we have Clawface and Rowanberry on the show!-

-So, Clawface, Rowanberry, didn't you two break up?- Moonflower asked the two cats.

-Well yes, but after we came back together- Rowanberry answered.

-Can we get to some _real_ questions?- Clawface growled. –I have a flight to Washington D.C. in 2 hours _and_ I have a meeting with Blackstar, the director of my company, _The Shadowy Beauty.d.o.o_! Apperently _Beautiful Sky's _protucts are selling better.-

-How does an ex-villian manage to open a successful beauty products company again?- Daisy asked.

-As if I'd tell you- Clawface hissed. –So that every other company knows my secrets? I don't think so!-

-Clawy, dear, don't stress yourself even more- Rowanberry soothed. –You know you musn't lose your head with cameras filming you.-

Clawface seemed to calm down a little.

-So, um, Rowanberry, are you a businesscat too or not?- Moonflower asked.

-Well, I'm a model- Rowanberry answered. –That is actually how we met. Clawy came to one of my fashion shows- well, techincly they're not my fasion shows, but I'm the biggest star of any fashion show. Isn't that right, Clawy, dear?-

-Yes, you're right- Clawface agreed. –You're the best model ever!-

-Oh, aren't you sweet!- Rowanberry sighed. –We went to Paris on our honeymoon, didn't we, Clawy?-

-Yes, we did.- Clawface said.

-You're such a happy couple- Daisy sighed dreamily.

-I know a bakery called ''Happy Cake''!- Honey put in. –Their cakes are awsome! Of course, not as good as the liver cake from ''Pretty Flowers''!-

-''Pretty Flowers''?- Daisy whispered. –Isn't that the insane asylum in Catminton Street?-

-This is Honey we're talking about- Moonflower whispered back. –I wouldn't be surprised if she was a regular one there.-

-Yeah, you're right- Daisy said.

Clawface coughed. –We have to get going. I'm already late for my meeting. I'll be surprised if I manage to get to my plane in time.-

Daisy rolled her eyes. –Fine, you can go. But I two coupons- one for me and one for Moonflower- for the ''Instant age-stopping beautifier''.-

-Fine- Clawface sighed and hurried out of the studio. Rowanberry padded after him.

-We can't end the show here, Daisy!- Moonflower said. -We still have 20 minuetes!-

Daisy nodded. –I know. But they left! So what can we do know?-

-I know!- Honey meowed.

5 minutes later, Catminton Street

-Um, are you sure about this, Honey?- Daisy meowed, a little frightened of Honey's idea.

-Of course!- Honey said happily. –They're not putting anything in their cakes! I'm eating them almost every day and I haven't gone mad!-

-Yeah...- Moonflower meowed. She was looking for some kind of exit, but there was no point since Honey would notice if they tried to escape. Then she got an idea.

-I have to go to the bathroom- she said. –Daisy, don't you have to call Frostfur?-

-Oh, yes, yes I do- Daisy meowed quickly.

-Kay!- Honey meowed and padded towards a black she-cat. Daisy and Moonflower quickly hid behind a 'Caution, wet floor!' sign.

-So what's the plan?-Daisy hissed.

-We'll escape through the window in the ladies' room- Moonflower whispered. –It's small, but that is our only chance of escaping.-

-You're forgetting one thing.- Daisy said. –We're inside an insane asylum.I doubt that ifthey caught us that they would think we tried to escape someone who's really insane.-

-Don't worry; the director's Blackclaw. I'll tell him that if he doesn't let us out, I'll tell Dawnflower that he's been cheating her with Graymist.-

-He did?- Daisy asked.

-Yes! Now let's go!- Moonflower hissed. They walked into the ladies' room as quiet as possible and jumped out of the window.

-Freedom!- Daisy gasped. –By the way, how come I don't know Blackclaw's been cheating Dawnflower with Graymist?-

- But it was like, 30 moons ago, and. Can't say I blame you that you forgot.- Moonflower said. –Let's take a cab, call Honey and tell her we had to go shopping for Mosskit's new dress.-

-Agreed- Daisy said.

**So, did you like this episode? By the way, I have a few ideas for some episodes:**

_**A day in life of Daisy and Moonflower**_

_**Lionblaze and Cinderheart's Wedding**_** (This one will come in June, if you want it.)**

_**How do Daisy, Moonflower, Goldenflower and Mousefur' get' their gossip **_**(All in one episode, I could make it an episode each, if you want.)**

**So what do you like? Tell me in a review. Also, if you have suggestion, please PM me and DON'T leave it in a review (For some reason it's against the rules.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So, I've got two people who want me to write an ''How do Mousefur, Daisy, Moonflower and Goldenflower get their gossip'' episode and one person who wants a ''Lionblaze and Cinderheart's Wedding'' episode. **

Episode 11

-Let it go, let it go, I'm the one with the wind and sky, let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay, let the storm rage on...- Daisy was singing.

-Daisy- Moonflower muttered. –The show has started.-

-Oh. Well, anyway, after yesterday's exciting episode, I have to say something...- Daisy meowed. –TAWNYPELT, IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COME BACK! I CAN'T STAND HER ANYMORE!-

-Stand who?- Honey, who was listening to ''For The First Time In Forever'', asked.

-Oh, er, my cousin Isabel- Daisy meowed quckly. –She's... she's staying over at my place for a few days and is driving me crazy.-

-Okay!- Honey chriped.

-Did I mention that I recieved a call from Tawnypelt?- Moonflower asked. –She said she'll _probably _be back in a few episodes.-

-THANK YOU STARCLAN!- Daisy yowled happily.

-Daisy, sometimes you frighten me- Moonflower said.

-Whatever- Daisy said. –So, anyway, please welcome our couple for today: Leafstar and Billystorm! Wait, who?-

-We're from SkyClan- Leafstar explained. –A Clan far, far away.-

-Sky...Clan?- Moonflower asked, surprised. –Um... Okay.-

-Well, anyways, here it states that Billystorm used to be a- wait, WHAT?- Daisy stopped.

-What? What?!- Moonflower asked. She read outloud: -''Billystorm used to be a daylight warrior.'' What's a daylight warrior?-

-It's... well... it's a cat who is... um... a warrior during the day and a kittypet during the night- Leafstar said, embarased.

-WHAT?!- Moonflower, a very kittypet-disliking cat, yowled. –What kind of idea is that?!-

-Moonflower, calmed down- Daisy tried to calm her down.

-I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS STUPIDY!- Moonflower screamed and jumped at Leafstar.

-STONEFUR! WE NEED OUR SECURITY _NOW!_- Daisy called.

-Yes, ma'm- Stonefur said and jumped in front of Moonflower. –Come on, Grandma, she's inexpirienced. Please don't shred her!- he said in his sweet-as-angel voice.

Moonflower seemed to calm down. –Fine. But only because you asked me, Stoney.-

-Can we go and buy ice-creams after this?- Stonefur asked.

-All for one of my favourite grandsons!- Moonflower meowed happily. –Do you want your sisters and cousin come too?-

-Yes!- Stonefur said happily.

-Ahem- Daisy coughed. –We need to get going with the show.-

-Okay!-Moonflower said. –So, Leafstar,- she half spat the name. –Your mate used to be a kittypet warrior, am I right?-

-Hey!- cried Billystorm . –Don't call me that!-

-I said _used_ to- Moonflower said. –Anyway, why did you become a _real_ warrior?-

Billystorm glared at her. –I don't like you- he growled. – I realized that my family needed me all the time, not just during the day.-

-That's how a true father speaks!- Daisy exclaimed. –That's all I asked from my first mate, Smoky, but no... ''I've gotta take care of Floss, Daisy. I can't leave her alone altough I did leave you and our kits! And it's totaly not because I love her more then you even tough you're my mate!''-

-He said that?- Billystorm gasped. –What a horrible father! Leaving his kits for another she-cat who can probably take care of herself on her own!-

Daisy nodded. –Finally someone who understands! And don't let me even start talking about my second mate, Spiderleg!-

-You gotta tell me! He can't be worse that Smoky, can he?- Billystorm asked, suddenly intrested.

-Believe me, he is!- Daisy growled. –He never visited me in the nursery after I had his kits! Sure, Leafpool convinced him in the end, but I was way over him by then!-

-You're better of without him- Billystorm told her. –A good mate wouldn't need convincing to visit the nursery!-

-Billystorm, I'm glad you understand- Daisy said.

Billystorm nodded. –Oh, I have expirience with bad mates. Not that I had any before you, Leafy- he said, glancing at Leafstar –But my sister, Serena, took this rouge for a mate. I told her to stay away from him, but all she said was: ''Billy, dear brother, Rex isn't as bad as he seems''! Oh, totally, a cat that has a _dog name_ is totally a sweet and loving mate. Totally. He dumped her the moment he found out she was pregnant. A few days later I saw him flirting with another she-cat – Luna, I think her name was. And did I metion he has a dog name?-

-You did- Moonflower rolled her eyes.

-Oh, and let me tell you about my other sister Melissa's mate- Billystorm continued.

-What did he do?- Daisy asked.

- Nothing! That's the point!- Billystorm hissed furiously. –Melissa had to take care about their kits- and they had like, eight kits-, clean the bedding, put all the cat toys in place- and all he did was sleep on their Twolegs' bed! And when Melissa complained about it- probably after some 36 moons- he snapped at her and said he does all the work and she does nothing! Imangine!-

-Some toms are _so_ ungrateful!- Daisy shook her head.

-I know!- Billystorm said. –A half a moon or so after that, he left ! He left a letter where he stated that he can't take all the hard work anymore! After a week or so I saw him with another she-cat! She was another kittypet from our street, and I hink her name was Charlotte. Well, Charlotte was the richest she-cat in our street and I knew he only loved her cozy bed! So, you know what I did?-

-What?- Daisy asked.

-Well, I couldn't attack Rex, he'd tear me appart, but Gary- that was his name, by the way- would be way to easy to beat up. So I jumped at him, scratched his nose and ears, and while he was knocked out I explained everything to Charlotte. He woke up not long after that and Charlotte smacked him with her purse- After that he ran away. And after that I had to spend three hours- _three hours_- comfonting the crying Charlotte. Imagine the bastard!-

-I know!- Daisy said. –Let me tell you about my sister Katy's mate...-

-Daisy, the show is over- Moonflower complained.

-But I have to tell Billystorm the story!- Daisy wailed.

-Then give him your number and let him do the same!- Moonflower hissed.

-Okay!- Daisy seemed happy with that.

Moonflower's phone rang. She answered it.

-So where's that weird golden tabby she-cat?- Leafstar asked.

-Honey?- Daisy asked. –She's probably...- she stopped.

-She's not here?- Daisy asked, her eyes wide.

-No!- a voice said. It was Honey's non-weird sister Shimmer. –Has anybody seen Honey?- she yowled, freaked out.

-Somebody call the police!- Daisy's frightened mew rang across the clearing. –THAT CAT MUST NOT BE ALONE IN THE TOWN! SOMEBODY MIGHT GET HURT!-

-The things have just gotten worse-Moonflower said, pale in her face. –Snowfur and Squirrelflight both want to make dresses and tuxedos for Lionblaze and Cinderheart's wedding!-

-The Clans are in terrible danger!- Daisy screamed. –With Honey on the loose and Snowfur and Squirrelflight fighting, we'll be lucky if nobody gets hurt!-

**Honey escaped and Snowfur and Squirrelflight currently hate each other! What will happen next?**

**Okay, this has to be the longest episode so far!It has over 1200 words!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Need to put at least one chapter of something today! I had a huge homework out of history, maths and chemistry AND I have biology test tommorow AND a mini chemistry test. My teachers have gone mad!**

**the last warrior (Guest)- No, Mosskit doesn't need a dress. Daisy and Moonflower only said that so Honey wouldn't question their sudden disappearance (Honey isn't the brightest cat ever).**

Episode 12

-Hello everyone!- Daisy meowed. –I have some good news! Tawnypelt will be back in the next episode!-

-So she managed to get Dawnpelt in a collage?- Monflower asked. –I'm surprised. What collage would want a cat who was expelled because she wrote 'JAYFEATHER STINKS' all over to school's walls?-

-Tawnypelt said she had to pay about 100,000 dollars to get Dawnpelt in.- Daisy answered.

-But where?- Moonflower asked.

-She didn't tell me- Daisy shrugged. – Perhaps in Stargleam's University of Stupidy?-

-Nah, Tawnypelt would never even try to get Dawnpelt in there.- Moonflower answered. –On second thought, who would?-

- Only those very Mary-Sues from those weird trollfics- Daisy said. –Like Moonshimer, Sunshineglitter, Obsidianwing... That kind of idiots.-

-Probably- Moonflower agreed.

-Ahem- a voice said.

-Oh, yes- Daisy remebered. –Well, after we realized that Honey escaped, we called the police who tried to track her down but failed. Then we called FSA which stands for- Moonflower, what does it stand for?-

-Firestar's Secret Agency- Moonflower answered.

-Firestar's Secret Agency- Daisy contiued. –Well, they managed to track Honey down- of course, only after she caused three car crashes- and put her in the ''Pretty Flowers'' insane asylum. And now we needede to get a new temporary assistant. So, after being ofered 1000 dollars, Ivypool agreed to be our new temporary assistant.-

Ivypool padded onto the stage.

-Hi everyone!- she said. –It's great to be here!-

-It's great to have a _normal_ temporary assistant- Daisy added.

-Ahem- someone coughed. –May we come up there too?-

-Oh. Yes- Daisy said. –Our couple today is... Cloudstar and Birdflight!-

-So, Cloudstar, you were this... SkyClan's leader when they left from the forest?-

-Left?- Cloudstar hissed. – You mean were chased out! Banished! Driven out!-

-Now, now, Cloudy- Birdflight soothed. –You now you musn't stress yourself.-

-And you Birdflight, you came to ThunderClan beacuse your kits couldn't survive the journey to wherever SkyClan's new home is?-

Birdflight nodded. –That's right; ThunderClan's medicine cat, Kestrelwing, offered me to stay in ThunderClan.-

-Altough- Daisy said with an evil smile. –You don't know the whole story.-

Birdflight looked at her. –What do you mean, 'the whole story'?-

-Bring him in, boys!- Moonflower called.

Four cats appeared on the stage. They were dragging a cage with a dark ginger tom in it.

-Redstar?- Birdflight asked, her eyes wide.

Moonflower nodded. –That's right. Redstar. ThuderClan's former leader.-

-What's he doing here?- Cloudstar asked.

-Daisy and I had found out- Moonflower started. –That Redstar knew SkyClan's home was being destroyed and knew you'd say it at the next Gathering. He also knew Birdflight was expecting your kits. So he ordered Kestrelwing to give Birdflight an offer she couldn't refuse: to stay in ThunderClan for the sake of your kits.-

- So what if I did?- Redstar hissed. –I didn't want a she-cat to travel with her few days old kits to StarClan-knows-where!-

-Only because you were in love with her!- Moonflower snapped.

-He was?- Birdflight gasped.

-HE WAS?!- Cloudstar screamed. –FIRST YOU HELP MY CLAN GET CHASED OUT, THEN YOU GET MY MATE IN YOUR CLAN JUST SO SHE BECOMES YOUR MATE?! WHY, YOU!-

Cloudstar jumped at Redstar's cage and tried to claw him.

-He had no chance- Birdflight said. –I would never take another mate! But I never noticed he had a crush on me!-

-You didn't?- Moonflower asked and raised an eyebrow. –Why do you think he gave your kits the deputy and the most senior warrior as mentors? Or why he always praised you, asked you to go hunting with him and share a piece of fresh-kill with him?-

- I thought he was just being nice!- Birdflight defended herself. –I didn't know he was flirting with me!-

-YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH MY MATE!?- Cloudstar screeched. –YOU SHALL DIE!-

-Stonefur, we need our security!- Daisy called. Stonefur came in running and tried to get Cloudstar off Redstar's cage.

-Sir, you gotta get of that cage, sir- Stonefur said.

-LET ME GO!- Cloudstar yowled. –HE WILL PAY FOR FLIRTING WITH MY MATE!-

-Sorry, sir, but I gotta do my job- Stonefur said. –If you want him in jail or whatever you better call some guy who knows how to do that, but get off that cage!-

-Call... some... guy?- Cloudstar asked, as tough he never heard of such thing.

-Yes, call your some guy!- Stonefur snapped. -He or she'll make sure he pays- probably!-

-That's actually a good idea- Cloudstar said. –That's actually a good idea! I'll call my lawyer! I'll call Tall Shadow straight away!-

-Tall Shadow?- Redstar gasped . –You've gotta be kidding me! She's ShadowClan! _ShadowClan!_ Whoever I get won't stand a chance against her!-

-Should've thought about that before flirted with my mate- Cloudstar informed him.

-Yes- Birdflight hissed. –How dare you!-

-Obviously in SkyClan flirting with someone equals murder- Daisy whispered to Moonflower.

She nodded. –Yes, but that really was rude from Redstar. You shouldn't help only one cat and leave her Clan to die just 'cause you love her!-

-SO WHAT IF I FLIRTED WITH BIRDFLIGHT?!- Redstar yelled. –IT'S NOT AGAINST LAW!-

-I can still sue you- Cloudstar said.

-For what?- Redstar snapped.

Cloudstar shrugged. –I don't know. Tall Shadow will find a reason.-

-That's not fair!- Redstar whined.

-Life's not fair, buddy- Daisy meowed. –Take him away, boys!-

The four cats that dragged Redstar's cage onto the stage appeared again and they were now dragging him away.

-Thanks!- Moonflower called after them.

-So, looks like this is an end to another episode- Daisy said- Join us in the next when our dear Tawnypelt returns! By the way, Ivypool, is it true that you and Foxleaf are dating?_

**TA-DAH! Another chappie! So, **_**does**_** Ivypool date Foxleap? Find out in the next episode!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

**Winxclubfan1- Thank you! I know I haven't asked for a name for a collage, but by the time I realised I had no idea on how to call it, I saw your comment! **

Episode 13

-Hi guys!- Daisy yelled. –Tawny's back!-

-Please don't call me Tawny- Tawnypelt begged.

-Okay, Tawny- Daisy said. –By the way, what's Dawnpelt's new collage?-

-Jagged Peak's University. He was so nice! Said he'll take care of Dawny!- Tawnypelt said happily.

Moonflower rolled her eyes. –Whatever. Today's couple is the one whose excistance we did not know until the last episode. Please welcome Ivypool and Foxleap!-

Ivypool and Foxleap jumped onto the stage.

-Hello!- Ivypool said. –It's awsome that we're here, isn't it, Foxy?-

-Yeah, it is- Foxleap meowed.

-So, Ivypool- Moonflower started. –Is it true that you had a crush on Hawkfrost?-

Ivypool's eyes widened. –No! I did find him kinda handsome, but he was too evil for my taste!-

-You know, we have to have Hawkfrost or Mapleshade on the show one day- Daisy commented. –The crowd will love it!-

-Hey, isn't this show supposed to be about us?-Foxleap asked

-Yeah, yeah, whatever- Daisy rolled her eyes. –So, Foxleap, how long have you been in love with Ivypool?-

-Well, I kinda had a crush on her since she was a 9 moons old apprentice- he answered. –But Ivy didn't notice me! Anyway, we got together after the Great Battle.-

Ivypool nodded. –I love you, Foxy!-

-I love you too, Ivy!-

-You too are such a sweet couple!- Daisy sighed dreamily. –Like my Berry-kins and his mate!-

-He, Mousey and Toady-love are the sweetest toms in the entire world!-

-Daisy, please don't start talking about your sons, would you?- Moonflower asked.

-But my sons are awsome!- Daisy complained. –And Hazel-kins and Rosie-poo are the best she-cat the world has ever known!-

-Daisy- Moonflower said in a warning voice.

-And they're so pretty, and cute, and adorable, and great, and awsome, and perfect, and smart, and beautiful, and wonderful, and sweet, and clever, and bright, and lovely, and nice...- Daisy continued.

-Daisy!- Moonflower hissed, very irritated now. –Shut up about your kits already!-

-But-

-Now!- Moonflower ordered.

-Fine- Daisy sighed. –So, Ivypool, you had issues with your sister Dovewing, right?-

Ivypool nodded, slightly creeped out after what she just witnessed. –Yes. Everyone loved Dovewing but they were forgetting about me! But at least they respect me now. –

-Yes! Ivy spied the Dark Forest warriors!- Foxleap said proudly. –How many cats have done that? Not counting that weirdo of Dovewing's ex-boyfriend.-

-Hey!- Tawnypelt cried. –Don't talk about Tiggy like that!-

-He's a total loser. I mean, what kind of tom owns a pink unicorn-shaped pillow?- Foxleap continued.

-Don't talk about my son like that!- Tawnypelt screeched and jumped at Foxleap.

-Leave Foxy alone, you evil ShadowClan she-cat!- Ivypool cried and jumped at Tawnypelt who was fighting Foxleap.

-Stonefur, we need our security guard NOW!- Daisy yelled. –Stop them before they tear themselves apart!-

Stonefur rushed in and jumped in the fighting cats.

-I think we just made things worse, didn't we?- Moonflower asked after a few minutes.

-Yep- Daisy answered. –I think it's time to call FSA, don't you think?-

Moonflower nodded. She opened her pink Cattel bag with golden letters saying 'glitter' on it and took out her golden iPhone.

-Hello?- she called. –This is Moonflower, one of the hosts on the Daisy's Love Show, mother to Snowfur and Bluestar, an honorble member of 'The Gossiper' club, the president of 'I hate Hawkheart and I so, so, so want him to die a slow, painful death' club, sister of a crazy medicine cat named Goosefe... Don't you tell me 'get to the point', young lady! Anyways, things have kinda... gotten out of control. You understand? Well, yes, you'll probably need to

bring an entire team of special agents, true...-

As Moonflower continued talking, Daisy took out her purple iPhone.

-Hey, Berry-love, how are you, sweetie?- she asked cheerfully. –What makes you think something happened, honey? How can you say I only call you if someone from our family dies? Last time I called you? I think it was when your great uncle Bruce died... Hello? Berry-sweet?-

In the meantime, Moonflower finished her call.

-They're coming over in a few minutes- she informed them. –What were you doing?-

-I was just talking to Berry-pie!- Daisy answered happily.

-You were talking t o Berrynose?!- Moonflower sounded alarmed. –Who died?-

-No one!- Daisy snapped. –Can't I just talk to my son without everyone asking me who died?-

-Well, the last time you called him is when his great uncle Bruce passed away...-

-Fine! Think whatever you want! I don't care!- Daisy hissed and threw her paws in the air.

In that moment a about ten heavily armed toms broke in.

-FSA! Throw your paws in the air!- one of them yelled.

Tawnypelt, Ivypool, Foxleap and Stonefur continued to fight.

-I don't think that's gonna work, buddy- Moonflower told him.

-Who are you?- he snarled. –Throw your paws in the air now!-

-Excuse me, but we are the hosts of this show and we deserve some respect- Daisy snapped. –We're the ones who called you, mister!-

-How about you actully do what you're supposed to do and stop them before they all kill themselves!-

-Fine- the tom growled. –HEY! YOU FOUR, BREAK IT UP OR WE'LL HAVE TO USE FORCE!-

Tawnypelt, Foxleap, Ivypool and Stonefur continued to fight.

-Alright then- he snarled. He shot a few times in the walls. The four stopped fighting, alarmed.

-Now will someone explain what the *beep* is going on?- he snapped.

-Watch your language, young man!- Moonflower hissed. –He- she pointed at Foxleap –said hers- she pointed at Tawnypelt –was a weirdo, so she- she pointed at Ivypool –attacked her for attcking her boyfrien, and the we called our security- who is also my awsome grandson- and well, that only mad things worse so we called you.-

The cats from FSA stared at the host for a few moments, and then the tom who was speaking before yelled: -SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S THE REASON WE HAD TO COME?!-

-Shrewclaw, chill a little- another tom said.

-BUT I MISSED THE GAME BECAUSE OF IT!- he whined.

-Seriously? What's up with boys and sports?- Moonflower thought. –They're all the same! Stormtail didn't come to hospital when I was giving birth because he was watching a match between ThunderClan and SkyClan!-

-But Stormtail's an idiot- Daisy noted.

-Yes, he is, but he's not the only one!- Moonflower snapped. –Don't tell me that Spiderleg of yours never did that!-

-He did!- Daisy cried. –He would always watch the game rather then help me with the kids! Not even Smoky was that bad!-

-Calm down, girl- Moonflower comforted the sobbing Daisy. –Go call your new BFF, Billystorm, and tell him all about it!-

Daisy sniffed. –You're right. I will!-

With that, she ran out of the studio.

-Well, this was...- Moonflower began. –A very intresting episode. Well, see you next time!-

**So how'd you like it? Here's a hint on who the next couple is:**

**A tom who dumped a certain tortie who took it really badly... Can you guess who it is? See ya' later!**


End file.
